Survival
by DevilMayCry28
Summary: Demons fill the city and cause problems for the wolves that live there. When a gate has been opened, a mysterious girl sends one of the young female wolves, with the ability to assume human form, back 800 years into the past to stop the gate from opening and to get rid of the many demons. So, why does Dante end up being her babysitter? DANTExOC


**Prologue**

I hugged my black coat closer to my body, attempting to keep the cold air and snow out. Those damn monsters had been killing our food for sport, making it difficult for the cubs in the pack to get a proper eating, while most of the adults started starving so the younger ones could survive. I'm one of the few left with the strength to stay in human form. The elder decided that since those monsters were draining our food, we'd have to act and live as humans would in order to get food. Though while these clothes were comfortable, they really did nothing to help with the cold like the fur coat a wolf has.

My tail swished slightly as I picked up on the scent of human food. It might not be as good as the animal meat we hunted, but nothing could smell more delicious after having only one meal a week ago.

I walked up to the building the smell of food was coming from, it had a wide open window and I watched as all the humans inside were eating, my wolf side kicking in and a slight drool forming at my lips.

"Here, girl."

My ears perked up under the hood of my coat and I looked towards the doorway of the building. A small girl was standing there holding out a small piece of chicken, cooing to me like you would to a puppy, her blue eyes gentle and caring.

"Here you go," she smiled at me, "it's okay."

Rather cautiously, I walked closer to her and knelt down, gratefully taking the small bit of chicken from her hand and eating it.

"Good girl," she patted me on the head softly, "I have to go back now. But be good, okay?"

I nodded and watched her go back inside to her family.

_How did she know what I was?_

I finished off the chicken and stood up straight, continuing down the footpath, wondering about where I should go.

Humans have jobs. Given it's like a role us wolves have in a pack, it shouldn't be too difficult, right?

I spent the rest of that cold winters afternoon walking from person to person, building to building asking if anyone had a job for me. That resulted in many doors being shut in my face and people ignoring me as they walked along the path.

"I know it's sudden for someone to talk to them, but they don't have to be so damn rude about it." I mumbled as I found myself walking towards the park.

The city park was old and kind of run down, but it was still nice enough for a lone wolf to take a rest in. I was actually born here, too. My mother, the Elder's daughter, had a beautiful silver and black coat, her eyes a crystal blue; she was elegant in every way. My father, an outcast from another wolf pack, came to our pack seeking refuge, which he got, and with the strength he had, he used it to protect everyone, earning him (to his surprise) the rights to date my mother. Father's fur coat was pure white and his eyes a dark blue, a blue so dark that if you weren't looking carefully, you'd think they were just black.

Then those monsters started multiplying. And the cost of them leaving us alone after they attacked the first time was my mother and father's lives.

I sat down on the park bench and looked at my silvery white tail barely hiding underneath the black coat. _Partly hers, partly his…_

As I was admiring my tail, my eyes picked up on something odd. The sky had suddenly grown unusually dark, a reddish tint complimenting it. Looking up, I could see a large glowing _something_ in the sky, streaks like permanent red lightning cutting through the sky from it.

I stood up quickly, the goosebumps covering me being the equivalent to my fur standing on end if I were in wolf form. I could almost feel the sudden spike in demon activity, and more were appearing, their disgusting scent slowly filling the city.

"Come." I heard a female's voice and felt myself being dragged along the path through the park.

As I fixed my eyes on the small figure dragging me, I realised why their smell had been familiar. It was the young girl from earlier, though now she suddenly looked at least three or four years older.

She stopped walking once we were in the alley across from the park, leaving me slightly confused.

"You're the Elder's granddaughter, right? Do you accept responsibility of bringing peace back to this city? If you choose to accept, you will be preventing this summoning if you are successful, and this world won't witness the horror yet to come through that gate. The number of demons here will also drop significantly." The girl spoke, and I finally noticed what was off from before; this girl had pale golden hair, but her eyes were a purple, unlike the younger girls' blue eyes.

"I-I… That is…" I was unsure of how to react. First I was to live as a human, but now I'm suddenly being asked to complete something to bring peace. _I can't think. Why was it me? There are plenty of stronger wolves to choose from and I'm not even of the right age – wait… How did she know about me and the Elder?_

"Look, keeping it simple because we're running out of valuable time here, if you accept, I'll send you through that portal over there and you will take a one way only trip backwards in time. The only way to get back to here and now is to live back til now. That being said, until you're back to the moment I send you back, you won't age. The cost of going back in time is all of your memories besides knowing _what_ you are, and what your _objective_ is." She spoke quickly as she started placing coloured stones around a wall that looked like it was rippling like water.

_She said she would keep it short, but that's a lot to take in… But if I go back, I could get rid of demons and save lives… My parents could enjoy their lives and not have to die…_

"I'll do it." I spoke suddenly as the portal she was setting up came to life, showing an empty street where streetlights were flickering out in the morning sun.

"Good decision. Now, your objective is to find a way to prevent this summoning, and as what we'll call a side quest, you can take a job in demon hunting and keep those demon levels down. It won't be easy, but I'm sure you'll manage," the girl guided me towards the portal, "oh, and you're going back about eight-hundred years, so don't worry if you feel nauseated or pass out." She gave me a light comforting smile and before I could object, I could feel myself becoming weightless as my eyes drifted shut.

* * *

**A/N: Purposely left her name unknown. As hinted when her tail was mentioned, her wolf fur is a mixture of silver and white, and while in her human form, as well as her wolf ears and tailing remaining (hence why she kept herself covered by a long coat with a hood) her hair is also a mixture of the silver and white, with one black streak in the fringe (thinking of having the black streak in the middle of her forehead in wolf form), her eyes are also a mix of her parents'. The outside being light like her mothers, the inside being a dark almost-black blue like her fathers.**

**Hope you all enjoy (this is a filler/to-be-serious since I still don't have all my files. Someday...Someday...)**


End file.
